


Photographer and his muse

by Sup_yall_its_Katt_0v0



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sup_yall_its_Katt_0v0/pseuds/Sup_yall_its_Katt_0v0
Summary: Morro and Zane just want to spend a calm and happy weekend together, but first Morro needs to introduce Zane to his grandfather.





	Photographer and his muse

Tick-tock-tick-tock 

'Ugh, when is this class going to end? I just want to get started on my lazy weekend,' Lloyd thought to himself as he looked around the classroom at his friends. Kai was sitting in front of him passed out on his desk, Jay was to his left furiously writing down notes in his signature chicken scratch, Cole was sitting behind him with music blaring from his headphones, and Zane was zipping up his backpack. 

'Huh, why is zane already packed?' 

Tick-tock-Ring!

The final bell chimed through the classroom and kids were quick to shove their textbooks and notebooks into their bags. But, not as fast as Zane who was already heading out the door saying a quick goodbye to the others with a big smile on his face.

"Hey guys, we don't have any special ninja training today, right?" Lloyd whispered to the others, " 'Cause Zane just bolted out the door like there was no tomorrow."

"Naw, Sensei Wu told us himself that we deserve a little break," Cole said while scrolling through his phone's playlist.

"Yeah, Zane's just been very swift with his getaways from school and training recently," Kai added. 

"Maybe it has to do with his real human boy stuff that he always goes on about," Jay said as he adjusted his long orange scarf. 

Lloyd thought through it and simply said," Well, whatever it is, I hope Zane is having fun."

*~~~*

Zane sprinted towards the train station, not wanting to be late. He darted through crowds of people and slid down the stair railing that leads to the departure platform. He quickly scanned his ticket at the gate and slid into the first car that was readily available. The door instantly closes and the train is off.

The usual skyscrapers and bustling metropolis slowly started to fade into more of an urban setting with small neighborhoods filled with big houses. Little kids could be seen playing in the streets and teens could be seen heading into a mall. Not soon after did the cul-de-sacs started to trickle out of view and a more rural landscape shone through the window. 

The train came to a stop and Zane could only see tall grass for miles. The sky was a crisp dark blue as the sun started to set. He stepped out of the train to be greeted by a strong hug. Zane could instantly tell it was Morro as a long streak of green hair popped out from the rest of the black locks. 

Morro squeezed even harder as he sent them in a little twirl, "I thought you missed the train again."

"I would never want to miss any of our dates," Zane replied holding onto Morro for a few more seconds, basking at how beautiful he looked in his gothic attire, before asking, "What do you have planned tonight?"

"I was thinking that we could go to my house and you could stay over, if you want to that is," Morro said pulling Zane towards his parked car, a dark blush on his cheeks," and, you know, finally be able to meet Gramps."

"I would love to spend the night with you and meet this famous Grandfather of yours," Zane said with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Perfect! Let's go" Morro said, and they drove off into the countryside.

*~~~*

Morro had a cute little Japanese styled home placed on an acre of land. Cherry blossom trees were scattered about the front of the house, and a calming flow of water could be heard coming from the koi pond on the side of the house. 

"Wow, your house is very beautiful," Zane said as Morro pulled into the gravel driveway. 

"Not as beautiful as me, right?" Morro quipped while getting out of the car, a big smirk on his face.

"Oh nothing can compare to your beauty my love," Zane exaggerates, an even bigger smirk plastered on his face.

"Hehe, you better mean that," Morro said as he opened the front door, and then shouting, "Hey Gramps I have someone you should meet!"

Morro took Zane's hand and guided him through the house, first taking off their shoes at the front. The dark wood floors were clean and sparkling, the walls filled with different kinds of framed photos from all around Ninjago's landscapes and buildings. They both headed to the living room and took a seat on the couch, Morro practically draping himself over Zane. Zane looked around at the plethora of photos on the wall next to the TV.

"Your photos are very alluring," Zane commented as he relaxed further into the couch hold Morro in a more comfortable position. 

"Oh you sap, you told me the same thing the first time we met," Morro said with a loving tone in his voice while leaning in closer to Zane.

"I'll never forget that fateful day," Zane said who was also leaning into Morro's advances.

"Ahem."

Zane instantly shot up from the couch, inadvertently knocking Morro off, and sharply pushing his body into a crisp bow as he said, "Sensei Wu!"

"Sensei?" was all Morro could say while still lying on the floor.

"No need for formality Zane, you are not my student but a house guest tonight," Sensei Wu said as he held out his cane to help Morro get off the floor, "so tell me, how did you two meet?"

"Well, remember when I had to go into the city to get my camera fixed a few weeks ago…"

*~~~*

The sun was shining bright, but Morro's attitude was sour. He thought about how he had to wake up earlier that day to try and take a wonderful photo of the sunrise on the horizon. Taking his car out into the freezing night and hiking about three miles out into the woods, just to set up his tripod on a cliff and for a bird to attack him, which caused him to trip over his camera and break it!

'Aaaaahhhhh, this is so frustrating!' Morro thought as he walked around the city, waiting for his camera to be fixed at some father-and-son tech shop. His phone instantly buzzed and looking down at the text, Morro got excited as he thought, 'Yes, they're finally done!'

Morro ran back to the shop and was very tempted to just bust through the door. But, before he got to the shop's window, he calmed down as much as he could and lightly opened the door, a light ding could be heard from a bell above. And, as Morro looked over towards the counter, he didn't see the old man from before but had conned eyes with a blue-eyed, tall, white-haired, tanned skin teen.

"Why hello there. My name is Zane," the stunning sea-blue eyed teen said before continuing with, "Welcome to Dr. Julien's Technologies Shop! How may I help you today?"

"Oh um, I'm Morro and I was here earlier to have my camera fix," Morro said, slightly shying away from Zane's confidence. 

"The Canon EOS 80D with the tripod, correct?" Zane asked, a tender smile on his face.

"Ah, yes that's cor-correct," Morro stammered as he could feel his face getting warmer.

"Perfect! I'll be right back with your camera," Zane said as he walked into a backroom. 

"Thanks," Morro said while trying not to embarrass himself anymore and thinking, 'Oh my God! Why am I starting to stammer!'

Zane came back to the counter with Morro's Camera and tripod completely unscathed, just like when he first bought them. But, before Morro could do anything, Zane slid a USB flash drive on the counter while saying, "I noticed that you still had your SD card inside of the camera. And...And I wanted to help save your work...And I'm really sorry for looking through your things, but..." a dark blush was starting to keep from Zane's cheats to his ears as he quickly said, "your photos are very alluring."

"Th-thank you!" Morro said as he thought, 'Think Morro, Think! Say something before he gets freaked out like the others,' and then blurted out, "Would you like to take pictures with me?"

"That would be wonderful. Want to meet up later tonight?"

*~~~*

"And that is pretty much what happened," Morro said while holding onto Zane's hand, "but, how do you guys know each other?"

Sensei Wu took a deep calming breath before saying, "Zane is one of my students and is apart of the group of ninja that protect Ninjago."

"Sensei! Wasn't that supposed to be a secret to all civilians?" Zane said in shock.

"Love should never be built on a foundation of lies," Sensei Wu said while getting off the couch and heading towards the door, "you two can have the house for yourselves. I'll go visit my nephew for the weakened."

"So, what does the savior of Ninjago want to do first?" Morro asked with a sly smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, so many headcanons for this story. With that said, I'll try and clear some things up: Morro had been adopted by Wu and he kinda just let's Morro do his own thing (Wu knows Morro is a good kid, despite where he has come from and how he dresses). Morro had also gotten into the hobby of photography soon after he moved in with Wu. Then there's Dr. Julien having a tech store (It's where Julien gets spare parts for his side projects), and having Zane there to help him out. 
> 
> And many, many more headcanons. But, I'll probably put those in a different story.


End file.
